Generally, fishing reels of the type disclosed herein include a main frame portion to which is mounted a rotatable spool for gathering and paying out fishing line. In a reel of this type, the main frame portion includes side plates which define an open area between the side plates of the frame. The rotatable spool is mounted in an open space between the side plates. Fishing reels of this type may further include a traversing line guide to assure that gathered line is collected uniformly on the spool. A worm shaft is provided parallel to the spool shaft, and is suitably spaced therefrom to impart the desired motion to the line guide to provide a level wind of the line on the spool. The worm shaft includes a grooved pattern which receives a projection from the line guide. Rotation of the worm shaft causes the line guide to repeatedly traverse, in alternating directions, the length of the worm shaft, thereby depositing the fishing line uniformly across the spool. Rotation of the worm shaft is caused by the operative coupling of the worm shaft to the main shaft of the reel, which is rotated as the fishing reel is wound. Accordingly, as the user turns the handle of the reel to collect line, a corresponding rotation is caused in the worm shaft, and such corresponding movement causes the line guide to traverse the worm shaft at a spaced distance from the spool.
In reels of the aforesaid type, access to the worm drive gear and worm shaft is generally difficult and cumbersome. The worm drive gear and shaft may require service, however, and it has been found desirable in a fishing reel having a worm drive gear and worm shaft to provide means for allowing ready access to the gear and gear shaft for repair or replacement.